


Forward

by Firehedgehog



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: keep walking forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could only go forward. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

Forward  
By: Firehedgehog

I walk

That is all I can do

One hand is for the Akuma, the other is for humans.

Striking forward I unseal the unfair fates of those trapped souls.

They cry and thanks me, no longer fuel for the dark machines of death.

Maybe I may be one of the few to see them or hear them, but I'll do my best to send them to there next destination.

My tears are there tears, my shouts are there shouts.

I keep walking forward, just like my last name... I keep walking right towards my destiny.

END


End file.
